Page 11:Soma Cruz's Adventures
Castlevania:Aria of Sorrow (Gameboy Advance, 2005) The first Castlevania game that took place in the future, and the first to have Dracula (somewhat) to be a playable character (besides Castlevania Judgment). Story In the year 2035. Count Dracula has been defeated for all time. Now, a European exchange student studying abroad in Japan is meeting his friend Mina Hakuba at her family shrine to witness the first total solar eclipse of the 21st century. Disoritented, Mina and Soma quickly realize that they're inside the Solar Eclipse, and Dracula's sealed castle. Soma must find a way to get himself and Mina out before it's too late. Gameplay Compleyte Playlist Once again, the gameplay is similar to Symphony of the Night, what's new about it is that Soma can absorb the souls of minor enemies and use their powers. Soma can also use many weapons (either it be magical or technological). Again, the game has multiple endings (depending on how you complete the game) but with something new, if the final boss defeats you you'll get a bad ending where Julius faces Soma as Dracula reborn. After beating the game, you can play as Julius and his allies in his own story. The game got a fair amount of recognition for it's cast and new twist in the storyline. In fact, the game got a direct sequel. Trivia * There are enemies in this game that have references to either movie characters, Television characters or real-life landmarks. ** The Killer Doll enemy is supposedly a reference to the Horror movie: Child's Play. ** The Triton Enemy resembles the Triton fountain in the Italian city of Piazza Barberini. ** The Kicking Skeleton enemy wears a scarf and attacks with a jump kick that resembles the Japanese superhero: Kamen Rider (or Masked Rider). * When you go inside the save point rooms, you will see within the rubble Alucard's tomb from Castlevania: Symphony of The Night. * According to the game's Back Story, Count Dracula was sealed inside a Solar Eclipse in the year 1999, in the real world there was indeed a Solar Eclipse on August 11, 1999 as it went across Europe. Coincidentally, there will be a Solar Eclipse in Japan on September 1, 2035. Castlevania:Dawn of Sorrow (Nintendo DS, 2008 Continuing from the events of the first game Aria of Sorrow. Dawn of Sorrow delivers some new features and new game modes. Story A year after the events of the first game. Soma returns home to Eastern Europe. Now knowing that he's the reincarnation of Dracula. He's being persued by an occult who wants his soul in order to resurrect Dracula. Soma must do what he can to stop this from happening. Gameplay Complete Playlist There are new features in this that are basically upgrades from the first game. One of them is that Soma can absorb the soul of an enemy multiple times and actually upgrade the soul. The game also makes good use of the "touch screen" of the Nintendo DS where you can draw things (in certain places) to gain access to other places. The adventures of Soma Cruz is just one of the things that today's gamers know about Castlevania. Despite it being just another Symphony of the Night clone, it was quite famous among fans of the franchise. Trivia * When you use the Killer Clown Bullet Soul. Portraits of some of the games characters appear on certain cards you use. *There are some items that you can find which are purpose-less easter eggs. **The Hidden Bell. **The Crown: A secret bonus point item from Castlevania. **Konami Man: The original mascot of Konami. * The chronomage enemy resembles the rabbit scene in the Disney movie: Alice in Wonderland. * In the "Subterranean Heck" level, you can find a carvnial game called "Test Your Might". No references to Mortal Kombat besides the name. * When you complete the game you will unlock "Julius Mode". Unlike the mode in Aria of Sorrow which you only play as Julius, you can also play as Yoko Belnades and Genya Arikado as well. This is direct reference to Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse as they have similar abilities to the characters in the game. **Jilius Belmont~Trevor Belmont **Yoko Belnades~Syfa Belnades **Genya Arikado~Alucard * In contrast, there's no character that can play as Grant Danasty. Though unused dialogue suggests that Hammer (the Military merchant) is to be playable and play similar to Grant.